


被迫HE的魔王

by MirrorTan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 后宫向, 系统
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorTan/pseuds/MirrorTan
Summary: 魔界顶峰的大魔王从未想到自己也会有“被召chuan唤yue”的一天。人类，精灵，人鱼，异界生物……魔王蛰伏在这个名叫“兰斯洛特”的人类身体里，目睹了这个世界形形色色的生物，渐渐融入其中。“与兰卡斯特的心上人达成HE结局”——这是系统给出的回去的方法。然而，不甘于被系统操纵的魔王无时无刻不想着回到魔界，回到原来的身体里。
Relationships: 魔王/任何女性角色





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写这个作品的初衷是想挑战男性向后宫，一直以来也挺喜欢写写幻想类的系统文。  
> 因为从未挑战过，所以也不知道能不能顺利完结。更新大概会像挤牙膏慢慢来吧，毕竟会写成什么样子我自己都不知道。  
> 至于为什么想对妹子们不可描述，那大概是我控制不住自己的手吧（不，你就是想开车!)

开斯湖畔花香弥漫的静谧夜晚，沐浴在月光下的蓝风铃花丛轻轻摇曳。晚风缱绻，悄悄绕过花丛中痴缠的一对。

“我必须要走了，甜心。”女人说。

“您真的……再也不回来了吗？”年轻的男子拉住女人的手，试图挽留。

女人的手描绘过他年轻俊美的脸，用拇指微微用力将他的眼角抹红，看着他露出笑容：“我会等……”

当清晨的第一缕阳光照射到开斯城堡的塔尖，兰卡斯特从睡梦中惊醒。他恨恨的起床冲凉，心想这具身体的执念实在太深。想他堂堂大魔王竟然被这种儿女情长困住不得脱身，实在是丢脸。更可恶的是，他看不清梦里女人的脸，这具身体与女人的关系也是个无人知晓的秘密，他根本无从查起。

他又想到自己对这具身体的过去几乎一无所知，全靠自己根据蛛丝马迹推理，不禁低声咒骂：“这该死的系统。”

大魔王——现在的名字叫兰卡斯特——在镜子前欣赏着自己现在的身体。这确实是一具堪称完美的“容器”，高大精壮，全身没有一丝瑕疵，连那处也颇为可观，不过他更喜欢自己原本的样子。他在魔界称霸几百年，靠的当然不仅仅是骁勇善战，他拥有聪明的头脑，充沛的精力，强健的体格，是整个魔界最完美的男人，没有之一。魔界的女人视他为梦中情人，魔界的男人也个个臣服在他脚下。

他现在就是特别后悔，当初不该手贱去抓那只黑毛团，如果时光能够倒流，他一定会离这可怕的毛团远远的。如果不可避免的遇上，他第一件事就是用自己的杀手锏“黑龙炎爆”将这危险生物轰得渣都不剩！

不过现下，他毫无选择，脸色沉沉地穿上衣服，在卧室门口将自己的佩剑取下挂在身侧，策马进城。

伊格尼斯城素有月亮之城的别称，是整个甘比莫大陆唯一能看见两个月亮的地方，一轮玉盘般的白月和一轮来自异界的血色弯月是夜幕下永恒的点缀。传说当红月与白月重叠的时候，通往异界的通道就会开启。距离上一次通道开启的时间已有百年，现如今红月与白月之间的距离已经近在咫尺。

[叮～系统温馨提示，请宿主于两个沙漏时之内前往钟楼，与伊格尼斯城主会面。超时将受到惩罚。]突如其来的脑内提示音让兰卡斯特差点没从马上掉下来，表情也徘徊在崩溃边沿。在系统的催促下，他加快了骑行的速度。

城里是川流不息的车马和来往的人群，其中混杂着许多不属于人类的气息，因为壳子里装的毕竟是大魔王的灵魂，所以兰卡斯特远远就看见空气中飘荡的红色雾气。他匆匆踏上钟楼的阶梯，走完最后一步台阶时，听到一个清冷的声音：

“兰卡斯特，你来了。”

[叮～任务完成！恭喜宿主解锁剧情人物，现在向您传送人物资料！]

开斯家族自古以来就是伊格尼斯的守卫者，得历代国王信任，与城主一起管辖伊格尼斯城，并监视异界的动静。此时钟楼上等待着兰卡斯特的正是现任城主伊泽尔·埃斯威尔，他是国王指派的占星师，同时也是国师图云颇有天赋的大徒弟。伊泽尔与兰卡斯特自蒙学时就认识，到了中级学院的时候伊泽尔拜在图云门下，兰卡斯特则转学去了贵族私立，直到一年前两人才重逢。

看着面前娘们唧唧的小白脸，兰卡斯特内心憋屈。在魔界叱咤多年，这样的弱鸡是不配和他平起平坐的，更别说称兄道弟了。他扬起本尊的招牌笑容，手拍在伊泽尔的背部：“别这么拘谨嘛，伊泽尔！怎么，昨天突然传信过来，是有什么要紧的事儿？”

伊泽尔身体僵硬了一瞬，后退一步避开与兰卡斯特的接触，苍白的手从袖口里掏出一张卷轴，递过去：“这是国王的手令，你将它贴在城门处，另印几份张贴在城中各处。从这几日的星象看来，是时候让民众避难了。”

兰卡斯特将卷轴打开，果然是国王亲笔诏令，要在三日内将城里的普通民众撤离到附近的庇护所内，之后将会陆续有王国的精锐前来支援。他将卷轴收好握在手中，往塔下看去，红白相间的房屋鳞次栉比，熙熙攘攘的人群拥挤在街道上，商人的吆喝声、车马的行进声、孩童的哭闹声窜入高高的钟楼。这是一座热闹的城，但三日后将变成戒备肃穆的军营。

“别担心！避难所已经收拾妥当，我马上回去安排接应。伊泽尔你别太紧张，还没到通道开启的日子，顺其自然吧。”

伊泽尔紧绷的面容缓和下来，他拢了拢袖子，催促兰卡斯特快些办事，先一步离开了钟楼。兰卡斯特心里想着，这位竹马身段太瘦弱，加上阴柔的脸蛋，真像个女人。不过他可不能说出口，因为从新获取的记忆中得知，这位伊泽尔·埃斯威尔最讨厌别人说他像个女人。目送着伊泽尔搭乘马车远去，兰卡斯特回过神，嘴角的弧度瞬间垮下来，朝气的表情变成一潭死水。

城门口守着一位雪发红眸的异界女性，兰卡斯特认得她——或者说是他芯子里的大魔王认得她，从这具身体里苏醒的时候，便是这位叫做迦叶天蓝的女性唤醒的他。这位迦叶天蓝也是唯一一位知道大魔王真身的人，将大魔王从魔界召唤来的言灵师。

魔王被系统送进这个荒诞世界的契机便是这位言灵师，从兰卡斯特身体里醒来的第一件事当然就是替她杀掉了那几个凌辱她的人类法师。兰卡斯特的原身是来救她和另外几位受害人，可惜的是，这几个人类用卑鄙的手段将只身一人的兰卡斯特困住，使他受了重创。随着另外几位受害人的死亡，迦叶天蓝绝望之下竟用鲜血为引召唤了恶魔——也就是被系统坑过来的大魔王。魔王降临在昏迷的兰卡斯特身上，导致兰卡斯特本尊再也无法苏醒，直到魔王完成系统任务离开的那天。

迦叶天蓝冷漠的红色瞳孔倒映出兰卡斯特的身形，她抱紧怀里的言灵书，一言不发骑上自己的马，不远不近的跟在兰卡斯特身后。摸不清皮下大魔王的脾气秉性，迦叶天蓝一点也不敢松懈，这几天一直在研究如何将大魔王送走的办法。

两人一前一后来到了开斯城堡，兰卡斯特微笑着挥手让守卫放行不敢进前的迦叶天蓝，带着她进了会客厅。遣散端茶的仆人之后，他撕掉伪装，闲适懒散的靠在沙发背上，双腿交叠，以一种居高临下的神情看着娇小的言灵师。

“我说过，若是没有找到解决办法，不要来见我。怎么，你从这本破书上有发现？”

迦叶天蓝摇了摇头，鼓起勇气说：“我想……去异界或许有线索，毕竟言灵之术起源于异界，说不定会找到办法。”

兰卡斯特冷哼一声，闭起眼恨恨道：“纵使出身在这里，但你本就是异界之人。怎么，想借着同族之手将我毁掉？”

“我不会逃走的，我一定要把你从他身上赶……救出来。”她懊恼地抓紧了书。

兰卡斯特睁眼的一刹那眼底闪过黑芒，他起身走过去一把按在迦叶天蓝的肩膀上，几乎要捏碎了她，直视对方时眼底的暴虐一览无余。迦叶天蓝吓得浑身颤抖，咬紧牙关不甘示弱地回视，冷汗刷的冒出来，很快便浸湿了背脊。

兰卡斯特内里大魔王的威压在房内张牙舞爪地释放着，察觉到小姑娘浑身克制不住的颤抖，才满意的收敛了气息，与她耳语：“放心，我和你一起。”

受到惊吓的迦叶天蓝瞪大了眼睛。

她的反应取悦了兰卡斯特，挟制迦叶天蓝的手放开，他慢条斯理地说：“正好，我也想看看，这里的异界，到底有些什么东西。”

半晌，迦叶天蓝终于从恐惧中平复下来，她迟疑着问：“你……不怕我找同族杀了你？”

话音刚落，就听见兰卡斯特轻嗤一声：“想杀我，你们也要有这个能力。”

言灵师沉默着离开后，兰卡斯特接着和下属们在城堡议会厅开过会，安排好一切事宜。不久后他得到了仆人的通报：他的兄长兰斯洛特·开斯从王城回来了。

兰斯洛特一头柔顺金发，眼神如一汪碧绿清泉，模样和兰卡斯特有九分相似。不过兰斯洛特戴着金框的单片眼镜，看起来文质彬彬，成熟尔雅。

斯文败类，兰卡斯特不屑地在心底鄙夷。他挂着招牌的微笑伸出双手想给兰斯洛特一个拥抱，却扑了空——

兰斯洛特微微后退一步，望见兰卡斯特失落的眼神，尴尬地抬手想要安慰一下弟弟，却顾着兄长的威严，收回手取下自己的单片眼镜，塞进胸前的兜里，说：“一年不见，你长大了，兰卡。我这次回来是为了叠月之事，父亲为何不在城堡里？”

兰卡斯特当然知晓父亲的行踪，一边腹诽这老东西成天骄奢淫逸不管政事，一边回答：“父亲昨夜和阿芙姐去了云雾山脉，不日便会回来。”

“这种时候？”兰斯洛特皱眉，“那女人你可切勿再以姐弟相称，她现在可不能与我们平起平坐。”

[叮~新任务发布啦！请宿主速速前往云雾山脉，找到老家主弗朗斯科尔并将他带回城堡！]

在兰卡斯特的记忆中，芙莲·德蒙也算是和开斯家的两兄弟一同长大，说是青梅竹马一点也不为过，可惜随着德蒙家族族长在山脉讨伐战中意外身亡，他的族人也跟着死的死叛的叛，最终家族内只剩下了芙莲和她的母亲。

兰卡斯特想着，耳边传来兰斯洛特的声音：“兰卡……兰卡斯特！你在发什么呆呢？还不快派人去将父亲接回来，非常时刻他必须在这里呆着，哪里也不能再去。”

“好的兰斯，不过……我怕父亲不听劝阻，还是亲自跑一趟的好。家里拜托你！”兰卡斯特一溜烟儿跑走，留下还来不及反应的兰斯洛特原地懵了。


	2. Chapter 2

去云雾山脉无需赶路，因为是开斯家族的度假胜地，城堡内便有一个传送阵，只要有家徽或是白金通行证便可启动。兰卡斯特带了一小波家族护卫前往云雾山脉，伴随着白光和失重感，一行人出现在云雾山脉中。这座山脉里零星散布着几个镇子，他们的落脚点正是开斯的家产之一，温泉小镇。

兰卡斯特想起魔界的温泉，不仅有各种功能类型的池子，还有火辣的美人陪伴，统一魔界之后，每每有时间，他都会去泡上一泡，顺便左拥右抱送上门的美人们。可惜现在……若是那位言灵师真的能帮他早日脱困，他倒也不介意再帮她一把，替她报了抄家满门之仇。

“报告！小少爷，镇里没有老爷的踪迹。您看？”护卫们在城里翻了个遍也没看见自家老爷，慌张地前来禀告。

兰卡斯特早有准备，吩咐护卫将导灵蝶放出来。

黑色的圆盒小巧精致，盖子上刻着细密的纹路，一圈又一圈，是关住导灵蝶篆刻的封印。护卫念了一句咒语，然后小心翼翼地打开了盒子，里面的幽蓝色光蝶轻盈的在他身边盘旋，而后静静停在他的指尖。兰卡斯特饶有兴趣地接过这只导灵蝶，从储物戒指中掏出一些细碎粉末洒在导灵蝶身上，蓝光乍亮了一瞬，导灵蝶往镇外森林飞去，众人紧跟在后面。

云雾山脉并不是一条很长的山脉，绵延不过两百多公里，却是一道天然的屏障，将海族和人族领地割裂开来。换言之，山脉的另一边，是广袤的大海，海族就生活在那头的近海里，数百年前作为战败国与王国签订了附属协议，得了许多好处，之后一直都低调安静，从未与王国起任何冲突，甚至协助王国统一了整个甘比莫大陆。一路上兰卡斯特都在回忆书房中看的那本《王国往事》，推测着各种可能性。他们随着导灵蝶走到一口深潭，在潭水中那块突兀的大岩石上看见不着寸缕的一男一女。

就这?

气氛顿时尴尬了起来，护卫们不知该不该打扰两人的好事，纷纷挪开视线。护卫长也算是见过大风大浪的，此时也不知道该不该开口打搅，没曾想水里率先出现了异常的动静。

“谁！”水里的异动佛朗斯科尔瞬间就察觉到了。他警惕的一把搂起身下面带红潮娇声喘息的情妇，掌心凝结法力拍向水中，一道水柱冲天而起。

“老爷！”众护卫大惊失色。

弗朗斯科尔将情妇芙莲推到身后，面色不虞地对岸边束手无策的护卫们呵斥：“蠢货，把刀给我！”

护卫长这才手忙脚乱的取下佩刀，不假思索地就要扔过去，手却被兰卡斯特抓住。兰卡斯特摇摇头，将刀接过。利刃出鞘，卯足力气劈向潭水。水下有什么东西翻滚起来，渐渐的有丝丝红色飘到水面，隐约还能听见某种生物的叫声。

“是海族！有敌袭！”护卫长大喊出声，“快救老爷！”

刚才兰卡斯特那一劈，给水里的敌人打了个措手不及。现在他握着的刀，对准那些暴露行踪慌乱游窜的黑影，劈波斩浪的刀法染红了部分水面。护卫中有一位法师，他用魔杖施法，为弗朗斯科尔挡下了些伤害。

“父亲！”趁着敌人大乱，兰卡斯特给父亲递了信号。老家主一把抱起被吓晕过去的芙莲，脚踩着魔法阵在护卫们的掩护下上了岸。

偷袭未得逞，受伤的海族纷纷消失在水潭里。

温泉镇的宅邸里的气氛凝重，弗朗斯科尔坐在上头，其他人都站在一旁，个个心里都在后怕。

[叮~副本任务开启。请宿主调查这次偷袭事件，截止日期：叠月日当晚，大门开启之时。]

“？？？”兰卡斯特头顶开始冒井字。

弗朗斯科尔开口质问：“是谁让你们来的？”

护卫长上前一步作答：“老爷，大少爷今日回来了，他一定要我们带您回去。”

“……唉，行了，我知道了。准备准备回去吧，”弗朗斯科尔一副苦大仇深的样子，他深知大儿子的脾性，“兰卡，你留下来，调查清楚。”

“好的父亲。”兰卡斯特露出乖顺的表情。

“对了，你这段时间帮我安慰下阿芙。她母亲前阵子去了，一个人怪可怜的。”

“我会的，父亲。”

兰卡斯特可不会觉得他父亲有多好心，这个老色鬼只是馋人家身子，为了自己舒坦而做些表面功夫罢了。

弗朗斯科尔自觉安排妥当，留下了家主令书，带了护卫长和另外两个护卫拍拍屁股走人。兰卡斯特遣散护卫，让他们去和驻派的当地士兵们联络，自己则进了芙莲的房间。

芙莲确实变成了一个娇弱美人儿，自德蒙家族没落后，她的傲骨被一点点磨没，像被一场狂风蹂躏的花，小心翼翼地依附在枝上，再经不起摧折。兰卡斯特敲门进屋时，她正倚在壁炉旁，深红的毛毯搭在她身上，纵使如此，火光下她的肌肤仍是苍白的。

确实是极品，这老色鬼最好的就是这种弱柳扶风款。开斯家两兄弟去世的母亲可不是什么好招惹的，在弗朗斯科尔彻底摆脱家里女霸王的控制之后，流连在外睡过的女人里只有芙莲是跟他最长最得宠的。想想他也是够无情，过世兄弟的女儿也能下手。

芙莲朝兰卡斯特笑笑：“抱歉，让你看到我这个样子。过来坐吧，让我看看你。”

“阿芙姐，打扰了…”兰卡斯特依言也坐在壁炉旁，和芙莲隔了一张边桌的距离。芙莲拎起白瓷茶壶，给他倒了杯茶，他不安地接过。

“怎么还不好意思了，”芙莲把茶杯递给他，指尖触碰到他的手背，“不好意思的该是我才对，我的身份对你应该产生了不少困扰吧。说实话，你来见我，我受宠若惊。”

兰卡斯特放下手里的杯子，摇头：“不是的，我并没有这样想。在我心里，阿芙姐还是我的姐姐。你的处境，我明白的，我不会用异样的眼光来看你。”

闻言，芙莲扑哧笑了：“你还是一如既往的坦诚，真好，我真羡慕兰斯洛特有你这样的弟弟。”

“阿芙姐，”兰斯洛特抓住她的手紧握，看向她闪着盈盈泪光的眼睛，“我希望你和我是一样的想法，在你心里，我永远是你的弟弟。”

相握的手一个温暖一个冰凉，芙莲像是被烫伤一样下意识想要挣脱，却被对方紧紧握住。她听见兰卡斯特继续说着：“我不知道你心里是否还对哥哥有着爱意，抑或是你选择了这条路后决定不再爱他。可是我想告诉你，我哥哥他一直很痛苦很自责，没有能拯救你，他比谁都痛恨自己。”

这句话是假的。兰斯洛特可不像兰卡斯特一样儿女情长，他主动向国王的小女儿求婚，若是顺利，叠月后就将举行婚礼。兰斯洛特的野心很大，他想要的是巩固家族的地位，摆脱偏远的边境城镇，在王城扎根落脚。众所周知，国王最疼小女儿，势必不愿他视若明珠的女儿在遥远的边境之地受苦。

兰卡斯特暗暗观察芙莲的表情，她闭上秋水荡漾的眸子，露出不忍的表情，泪珠却藏不住地纷纷落下。美人垂泪，哪怕兰卡斯特壳子里看惯了魔界美色的大魔王此时也看直了眼，喉结滚动了一下。

乖乖，他魔界的女人可没有这么新鲜。

美人簌簌落着眼泪，泪水朦胧的睁开眼，看到兰卡斯特眼神里透着的渴望，她瑟缩了一下，还被握着的手却没有挣扎。她心里意外的升起了一种欲望，报复的快感支配着她。她太明白男人的目光，此时她冲兰卡斯特柔柔地勾起唇角，指引他的手抚上自己的脸，触碰自己的眼泪。

兰卡斯特从善如流，用自己温热的手指帮她擦眼泪。他没有迅速离开芙莲的脸，手指慢慢滑到了芙莲的唇上，小心翼翼地摩擦，直到那唇终于有了血色，才抬起她过于精巧的下巴。

他的眼里有火光跳跃，压低自己的声音说，“阿芙姐……一直以来委屈你了。”

当芙莲终于累的沉睡了过去，兰卡斯特犹豫了一下，还是参照人类伴侣的样子给她盖上了被子。

“这些该死的人类习惯可不能带回我的身体里。”兰卡斯特轻轻关上门，在门外小声咒骂了一句。

他穿过幽暗的走廊，回到大厅，护卫中已有人带着情报回来等候在此。兰卡斯特记得他的名字，明明是个乳臭未干的小子，老板着脸，一副“别惹老子”的表情。这位棕发的护卫名为克里特·猎风，他的族人为开斯家效命了一辈子，如今刚成年的他也加入了护卫队。

“小少爷，这是您要的名单。”克里特低下头取出怀里的卷轴交给兰卡斯特。

兰卡斯特接过卷轴，卷轴里写的正是他吩咐的哨岗轮守名单。他满意地将卷轴放在桌上，站在克里特面前，夸奖了一句：“干的不错，今天就休息吧。明早还有别的事情要交给你。”

克里特依言退下了。

夜幕深沉，云朵将月亮的光辉遮盖，街道上只余巡逻者的灯火，整个温泉镇已沉寂下来，兰卡斯特拿到护卫给的情报之后回到房间。他并未睡着，熄灯后隐去身形踏上街道，旁若无人的与巡逻者们擦肩而过，只身到了白日遇敌的深潭边。他脱下衣裤，在黑暗中慢慢从潭水边消失。

潭水被比陆地上更深沉的黑笼罩，但当兰卡斯特越游越深的时候，附在潭底的魔阵便暴露出来，一圈又一圈的神秘文字散发着施术的气息，吸引了不少潭底生物围绕。他伸手触摸魔阵的文字，没有看见一点反应，心知它已不再起作用。谨慎起见，他随手毁掉后才游回岸边。


End file.
